


City Sinners

by 2good4u



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, cute banter at the end, they both love having sex, this is all very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2good4u/pseuds/2good4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Harry slides up next to him. Chest heaving with throat burning breaths.</p>
<p>His head lulls to the side, looking at Louis' stated profile. "What was sex without you?" He asks between breaths.</p>
<p>Louis hums. "Dunno, ask your right hand.'"</p>
<p>or a one shot where they (Harry and Louis) just have dirty filthy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally posted this on my wattpad, the reason behind this one shot(?) was that i got v frustrated and wanted to release some stress through writing, got bored on here and wanted to post something up. pls enjoy.

The clock radio emits the soft lulls of a male singers voice, the bass guitar plucking slowly at the same pace of his voice. The long metal antenna catches something on the shitty frequency and soon the mundane yet melodic voice is replaced with the sound of crinkling static. Though it goes unnoticed by the occupants of the small cramped up room.

Harry breaths hot wet air into Louis' open and whining mouth. His muscular thighs rock against the latter's thicker and softer ones. The skin on his back and shoulders raised and burning an angry red. A result of Louis' frantic clawing to hold onto something, _anything_. The larger man out of the two releases a guttural groan from the back of his throat as he begins to reach his peak. The pace of his thrusts quickening, his slick wet cock ramming against Louis' abused prostate. With the way Louis screams high and desperate against his lips lets Harry know that he's getting close too.

The air around them is hot and smells of a mixture of cheap cologne and sex. Both of their bodies covered in a sticky layer of sweat, it'll only get messier as soon as they release. Harry presses a bruising kiss against Louis' already swollen lips. Having gotten that way from taking Harry's cock deep and hard against his throat.

Harry gives a grueling thrust against Louis' ass his balls slapping against his reddening cheeks. He rolls his hips, copying the motions of mellow waves though what they were doing was a far cry from mellow. His red lips pull into a smirk as Louis groans and tilts his head back against one of their spit stained pillows. Harry remembers that he has yet to properly mark Louis' soft neck.

"You take it so good Lou, like you were made for my cock." He mumbles with his gravely tone against Louis' flushed neck, teeth coming out to play against his hot skin there.

Louis writhes against his touch, back arching and causing his chest to press against the hard and hot muscle of Harry's own chest. His blunt nails press deep and hard against the skin of Harry's shoulders, it stings but it's the good type of sting. He whines when Harry's mouth start to suck against his neck, bringing blood to his skin and making it burn deliciously with the scrape of his teeth.

Harry hums against Louis neck at the lack of his words. "Don't you think so, love?" He thrusts a particular thrust that causes Louis to squeak and slightly move up on the bed.

" _Ngh_ ─yeah, yes I take it so f-fucking g _oo_ d!" Louis' voice is positively, absolutely, wrecked. From the way it comes out weak and breathy like he's drunk the entire bottle of cheap vodka in their cabinet.

Harry breaths a hot chuckle against Louis' neck. "How much longer do you think you can take me?" His hands start to slide and grope at Louis' hot skin, kneading the flesh of his supple hips and thighs.

"Not long." Louis answers with a shudder.

Harry pulls away from Louis' marked up neck, colored with mauve and rouge bruises. His lips are wet, red, and swollen. Strong muscled chest heaving with hard breaths and glistening with slick sweat. If sex was a person Harry'd be it. He releases the strong bruising grip on Louis left thigh to push the sweaty fringe away from his blue glossy eyes. A small yet fond smile playing at his lip, with each hard thrust that makes Louis' jaw go slack his soft smile turns into a devious smirk. He's up to something, Louis can feel it.

Along with his incoming orgasm.

"Better make this quick then." He says with his smirk still playing at his lips.

Before Louis even has the chance to question Harry's words, Harry is pulling out of him and flipping Louis over on the bed. His face is pressing hard against the flattened pillow, mouth suffocating against its fabric as he gasps in shock. Louis means to lift his head up and ask Harry what's up with him but the slick hot head of Harry's cock rubs at his hole in a taunting manner. Taking the words off from his tongue and out of his _mind_. The moan Louis makes at that exact moment sounds animalistic.

Harry covers Louis' smaller body with his larger one breathing hot against his reddened ear. "I know you love it from behind, babe." He whispers hotly into Louis ear, still rubbing teasingly against his gaping hole.

" _Harry_..." Louis lets out a gasping whisper, sounding like something hurts.

"What is it babe?" The cocky bastard that Harry is, he plays along. "What's wrong love?" He's pouting against Louis' ear.

"F-fuck─fuck me!" Louis' wheezing against the pillow.

"Oh but of course." and without another word Harry rams his cock hard into Louis, ripping a moan from the smaller mans wet mouth and a pleased groan from his own hot one.

At this position the angle is different, as to when Louis was on his back Harry had to work twice as hard to find his prostate, but when he's behind Louis and plowing right into him at a devastating pace the head of his cock rams perfectly and precisely against it. Louis balls his fists into the rumpled sheets as Harry wraps his strong arms around his slim waist. Using his hold to pull Louis back against his thrusts. The old bed springs start to shriek and groan under their added weight and movements. All that could be heard was the still playing clock radio, now on a new but still slow song, the heaving groans and hot moans releasing from their mouths, and the echoing sound of skin slapping against skin.

The pillow is wet with the spit falling from Louis' open and crying mouth. He whines against it, making it even wetter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Harry─can't hold on."

Even with his heart pounding loud in his ears at the same pace of his cock, Harry manages to catch Louis wrecked sobs. "'kay love, just a little bit longer and we'll be done." He lowers one of his hands that presses against his warm belly and takes ahold of Louis' leaking cock. Syncing his fist with his hips.

Louis presses his face against the pillow and begins to let out these hiccupy helpless whines, his back muscles flexing against Harry's chest as he gets closer and closer to his release. Harry starts to groan and bite against the side of Louis' neck. His thrusts become quicker, as well as his fist around Louis. Soon enough Louis comes with a loud muffled scream, his body shaking and tightening around Harry's thick girth. He's hot and tight around Harry's cock and the man can't help but piston his hips hard against Louis' jiggling ass.

His thrusts start to lose their rhythm but the strength that they bring is still real. With one final hard thrust and a loud throaty moan Harry releases his hot seed into Louis. Riding his high out with slow and sloppy thrusts. Louis lays there beneath him, overstimulated and whimpering weakly. He pulls out with a groan, there's a squelching sound that emits from where they were once joined together. A mixture of cum and lube. Louis lets out a weak moan and rolls onto his side as Harry slides up next to him. Chest heaving with throat burning breaths.

His head lulls to the side, looking at Louis' stated profile. "What was sex without you?" He asks between breaths.

Louis hums. "Dunno, ask your right hand."

Harry pinches at Louis' soft hip. The smaller man lets out a squeak. "Though thoroughly fucked you still have some sass in you."

"You love it." Louis mumbles back, eyes closed as he begins to wind down from his sex high.

"Mm, I do. Almost makes me want to go again."

Louis whines at that, brows scrunching and mouth forming into a pout. Harry chuckles. " _Almost,_ but I don't think my dick could take it." He looks down at his spent cock, limp against his thigh and shining with cum.

The smaller man laughs, the drying sheen of sweat and cum catches onto the soft orange light that streams in from the outside sunset. Skin glowing. He feels as if he can melt into the bed and let all of his worries wash away. At this exact moment nothing could touch him, except Harry, he felt _free_ and at ease. He liked this feeling. No. He loved it. Especially to have shared it with Harry. Louis turns his head towards said man, whom had been looking at him the entire time in awe. He blushes but it doesn't break his concentration.

"Let's get something to eat." He doesn't question, he states.

Harry's lips once again pull into a devious smirk. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

And with that they left to grab something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this thanks for getting through that. have a nice day/night, byee!!


End file.
